Phase finale
by Alpo
Summary: Le combat final, vu à ma façon, mais un peu chamboulé avec des persos, tout inventé! Premier chapitre axés sur un OC mais chapitre suivant Harry! Mini fic
1. Chapter 1

La phase finale

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf Aèlis et Ymer qui sont de ma pure invention et celui qui dit le contraire…gare à lui !

Premier chapitre

Après un début d'année mouvementée par l'arrivée surprenante d'une jeune fille, en plein milieu du repas, suivi par son acceptation chez les poufsouffles, tout en se faisant accepté aussi bien par les serpentards que par les autres maisons, au cour de l'année, elle réussit aussi à convertir la plupart des futurs mangemorts, en des partisans de l'ordre du phoenix.

C'est ainsi, qu'en cette fin d'année, lorsque le mage noir avait décidé que la bataille finale se déroulerait dans le parc de Poudlard, plus des trois-quarts des habitants de Poudlard étaient unis, face à lui.

- Alors voici réuni les défenseurs de la lumière ainsi que les traîtres, je vous laisse une dernière chance de venir de mon côté, sinon je n'aurais, pour vous, aucune pitié.

Même face à cette déclaration, aucun des élèves ne bougea d'un millimètre, ne serait-ce même que pour dévoiler la peur qui les tiraillait.

-Tu vois Tom, même avec tes sempiternelles menaces, aucun n'a montré la moindre peur à ton égard et ce n'est pas avec tes simulacres de créatures que tu arriveras à nous vaincre déclara Harry, plus ou moins sûr de lui. A cette annonce, les créatures des ténèbres poussèrent un mugissent de fureur mais qui n'affecta aucun de leurs adversaires.

- Des simulacres de créatures Potter commença Voldemort, avec un rictus malfaisant. Alors laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un. Ymer, vient ici. Un espèce d'humain à la peau noir comme du chardon et aux yeux bleus verts, sorti des rangs. Je vous présenté Ymer, démon de son état et qui a gentiment accepté de participer à nos combats, pour assurer notre victoire ! Alors Potter, toujours certain de ta victoire ?

Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu répondre, la nouvelle répondit à sa place.

- Plus que jamais.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la première ligne de combat, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là…. « Aèlis, où vas-tu ? » cria Anna, une de ses amies de Poufsouffle…et elle ne se retourna même pas à cette appel, elle continua jusqu'à se retrouver devant Ymer. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Œil bleu vert contre œil marron, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers prennent une teinte grise.

-Identification dit Aèlis à Ymer. Il la regarda étonné et lui rétorqua :

- Et pourquoi devrais-je obtempérer ?

- Parce tu me vois sous forme humaine et que j'aimerais savoir qui j'ai devant moi. Mes yeux gris ne te rappellent aucune espèce ? Elle tendit son bras….

Face à ce discours toutes les créatures se regardaient étonnés et se demandaient qui était cette petite humaine qui osait s'adresser à un démon.

Ymer avança sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il touche son coude et là, il redevint humain. Devant Aèlis se trouvait un humain aux cheveux mi-longs bruns avec des yeux bleu vert et à la peau légèrement halée.

- Pour une fois, qu'un démon était mignon, je vais devoir le combattre dit-elle, accompagnée d'un soupir.

- Mais qui es-tu demanda le démon-humain, de plus en plus étonner.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas reconnue….mais je suis un ange déclara-t-elle. Tenant toujours l'avant bras du jeune homme, Aèlis se transforma en ange, en même temps que le démon. Ses cheveux poussèrent, formant une tresse et s'arrêtant à la taille. Une longue tunique agrémentée d'un pantalon large, tout deux d'un blanc immaculé et les pieds nus.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, si tu es un ange, pourquoi n'as-tu pas les yeux blancs comme tous tes semblables demanda-t-il.

- Parce que je suis une des cinq….

- Qui sont capables de se transformer aussi bien en ange, qu'en démon et même les deux en même temps. Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser.

- Selon les règles habituelles questionna Aèlis.

- Selon les règles répondit-il. Ses règles étant un vrai combat, mais en respectant le fait que ni l'un ne devait mourir et ce au péril de sa vie. Si l'un était en danger, l'autre accourrait pour l'aider.

Au moment où ils se lâchèrent, Aèlis redevint humain et retourna dans ses rangs. Voldemort voulu lui lancer un sort dans le dos, mais le bras d'Ymer l'arrêta. Il s'adressa ensuite, aux créatures et aux mangemorts :

- Elle est à moi et le premier qui la touche sans mon autorisation, sera mit à mort ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre. Il n'obtint que le silence en retour et prit cela pour un assentiment non formuler.

Lorsque Aèlis revint parmi ses compagnons de combat, Anna lui sauta dans les bras, tellement elle avait eut peur. Mais avant qu'un seul n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche Aèlis déclara :

- Les questions relatives à mon statut et parce que je viens de faire seront posées à la fin du combat. La seule chose que je vous dirais. C'est que le premier qui essayera de tuer le démon aura à faire à moi et qu'il est à moi seule. Personne ne le combat sinon je ne peux pas garantir votre survie.

Et c'est ainsi que le combat final s'engagea. Aèlis et Ymer durent lutter contre une multitude d'adversaire pour enfin pouvoir combattre ensemble, tout comme il le fut pour Harry et Voldemort.

Les deux groupes combattaient tous les deux d'arrache-pied, les autres ne savaient pas de quel côté donner de la tête. Quel côté choisir, celui d'Harry/Voldemort, qui luttait pour savoir quelle force dominerait la face du monde ou un combat d'ange contre démon. Un combat où les enchaînements se faisaient aussi bien sur terre que dans le ciel.

Le spectacle était stupéfiant. Harry et Voldemort avaient recrée le priori incantatem, une énorme boule lumineuse enveloppait les adversaires empêchant quiconque d'approcher d'eux, tandis qu'au-dessus, l'ange et le démon, toutes ailes déployées se livraient à un combat d'arme.

Soudain tout explosa, en dessous des deux combattants ailés, ce qui déstabilisa Aèlis et malheureusement, elle reçut en plein ventre le dernier sortilège envoyé par Ymer, avant que lui aussi se retrouve projeté par la violence de l'impacte. Violence qui toucha aussi bien les créatures des ténèbres que les membres de la lumière qui volèrent sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres chacun.

Quand tous reprirent leurs esprits, ils constatèrent qu'un énorme cratère s'était formé là ou se trouvaient Harry et Voldemort. Les créatures de la nuit, tel les lycans ou même les vampires, sous l'emprise de Voldemort, reprirent leurs esprits et s'enfuirent dans la forêt interdite.

Les mangemorts furent ligotés rapidement et les aurors, ainsi que les élèves et les professeurs partirent à la recherche d'Harry et aussi de Voldemort. Les recherches, même après de longues heures, ne donnèrent rien. Fatigué, éreinté et même légèrement blessé pour certains ils décidèrent de rentrer, sauf quelques récalcitrants :

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser seul et peut-être même blessé dit Hermione, pendant que tous le monde rentraient au château.

- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer. Il est tard Miss Granger et en plus, il commence à faire nuit répondit le chef des aurors.

- Non, non, je ne le laisserai pas seul. Si vous ne voulez pas nous aider, nous le chercherons seul déclara Ron, approuvé directement par Ginny et Hermione.

- Pas besoin, je suis là dit une voix, venue de nulle part. Emergeant des fourrés, soutenu par Ymer, Harry avançait lentement dans leur direction.

- Harry ! hurlèrent Hermione et Ginny tout en fonçant vers lui. Elles le serrèrent dans leur bras, tout en l'étouffant à moitié. Ron força les deux filles à le lâcher pour à son tour lui faire une accolade. Il prit sur son épaule Harry, se recula, puis jeta à Ymer un regard de désapprobation.

- Ne te tracasse pas Ron, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à finir de neutraliser Voldemort et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à sa puissance qu'il arrive à le maintenir attaché derrière lui. En effet, Voldemort était suspendu au dessus du sol et comme qui dirait relié par un fil invisible.

Soudain, Ymer s'affaissa légèrement sur lui-même, Hermione et Ginny le soutinrent, en mettant un bras sous ses épaules.

- Emmenons-les à l'infirmerie dit Ginny, d'un ton légèrement angoissé.

- Non, attendez. Aèlis. Il faut aller l'aider aussi.

- Nous ne pouvons pas entamer des recherches lorsqu'il fait noir à part si vous êtes en mesure de me dire où elle se trouve questionna le chef des aurors. Ymer, dépité, répondit qu'il ne savait pas.

A suivre….

Au début, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un chapitre unique mais tout compte fait, je vais le faire en deux ou trois parties, nous verrons bien comment cela se déroulera ! Vive l'imagination !

Je ne publierais pas la suite avant le 14 septembre, au minimum car je suis en vacances

Bisous

Alpo

Ps : J'espère mon grand que tu vas le lire !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!!

Après des mois d'absence et grâce à la review de miss-sunny, je reprends cette fic, pour la terminer!! Donc ce chapitre t'est dédicacé!

Bisous et à bientôt!!

Chapitre second

Aèlis se réveilla en pleine nuit. Les membres ankylosés, elle eut du mal à se remettre debout. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres à pertes de vues.

- Ne me dis pas que l'explosion m'a emportée si loin pensa-t-elle tout haut.

- Non, c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici répondit une voix sortit de nulle part.

- Qui est là, montrez-vous… Elle chercha sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas. Elle essaya de se transformer mais la puissance qu'elle avait dû utiliser pour le combat, ne lui permettait plus d'utiliser sa magie.

- Ta baguette, c'est moi qui l'ai déclara la voix qui était en faite, un esprit, tout en se matérialisant devant Aèlis.

-Rendez-moi ma baguette sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir, pour le moment….Que veux-tu qu'une personne ayant le statut d'une humaine, sans baguette puisse me faire?

- Rien, effectivement…Que me voulez-vous? Répliqua-t-elle, avec frustration

- Un autre ton, jeune fille, sinon je garderais pour moi le message de tes supérieurs.

- Ils m'ont enfin retrouvés? Demanda-t-elle , avec espoir.

- Oui et ils te transmettent leurs salutations répondit l'esprit d'une voix presque monocorde

- Quoi et c'est tout? Moi, qui m'attendait à des instructi…

- Tu me laisses finir, oui, jeune impertinente rétorqua l'esprit sur un ton, beaucoup plus impatient.

- Oui, mais vous êtes si lent pour donner les informations que je ne sais pas quand vous avez fini ou pas.

La forme et la couleur de l'Esprit, commença à s'enfler et d'une couleur transparente passa à une teinte beaucoup foncée.

- Comme oses-tu me parler sur ce ton commença l'Esprit d'une voix tonitruante. Sais-tu à qui tu as affaire. Je suis un des sept guides de notre royaume. C'est moi qui transmet les informations à travers le temps et l'espace. Sans moi, non seulement, tu ne seras pas rester parmi les anges après ta contamination démoniaque mais en plus c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie, en amortissant ta chute, avec les rares contrôles que j'ai sur l'air. A cause de ce fait, je suis condamné à rester un temps indéterminé ici, car j'ai usé la seule possibilité que j'avais de pouvoir retourner chez moi dès maintenant. Je l'ai sacrifié pour toi et si j'avais su que je serais tombé sur un ange aussi malpoli que toi…je t'aurais laissé mourir.

- Alors, voyez-moi, monsieur ou madame le guide, l'Esprit, tout ce que vous venez de dire, si je l'avais su dès le départ, je me serais montrée un peu plus cordiale avec vous répondit Aèlis, ulcérée. Mais la seule chose dont vous avez été capable de me transmettre, c'est votre mépris et votre insuffisance à mon égard. Alors revoyez- votre jugement et je revoyerais le mien aussi. Je vous propose continua-t-elle sur un ton radouci. De faire une trêve, vous me transmettez le message et dès que j'ai récupéré mon pouvoir, je nous ramène chez nous.

L'Esprit considéra une seconde la trêve et répondit que cela lui convenait.

- Alors, je disais donc…Vos supérieurs vous disent que vos pouvoirs reviendront une semaine avant la fin de l'année. Donc dans une cinq jours…

- Je me permets de vous interrompre dit-elle sous l'œil réprobateur de l'Esprit, que je ramènerais aussi Ymer, le démon.

- Un démon est aussi ici. Quand l'avez-vous croisé?

- Lors du combat à Poudlard. A ce propos où sommes nous?

- A quelques kilomètres de Poudlard, dans la forêt interdite. Cela fait quelques semaines que je suis dans ce monde et j'ai fait des recherches sur ce Voldemort…

- Vous avez des informations à me donner sur l'issu de la bataille?

- C'est une manie chez vous d'interrompre les gens n'est-ce pas ajouta l'Esprit d'une voix exaspéré.

- Je suis désolé mais je m'inquiète pour mes amis.

- D'accord, je peux comprendre. Harry était en train de finir d'achever Voldemort avec un autre homme très grand et la peau légèrement halé.

- Halé, vous dites, depuis quand un démon aide le bien?

- C'est lui le démon? Ah mais tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, un pacte de non-agression a été signé entre ange et démon.

- C'est pas vrai mais comment peut-il être au courant.

- J'ai rencontré un Esprit maléfique, avant de te retrouver, peut-être était-il aussi un messager?

- Peut-être, alors, vous disiez avec Voldemort…

- Ah oui, même si tes amis ont détruit les horcruxes, et privé Voldemort de ses pouvoirs, il n'est pas totalement neutralisé car avec une puissante potion de magie noire, il a la possibilité de s'accaparer à nouveau toutes ses pouvoirs.

- Ils n'en sont toujours pas débarrassé?

- Non, effectivement, rien n'est simple pour des humains répondit l'Esprit d'une voix lasse. Il faudrait pour l'empêcher de nuire à nouveau, toute le pouvoir des cinq pour pouvoir le priver de son âme.

- Comment ça! Expliquez-vous.

-Tant que l'âme, donc la raison de Voldemort ne sera pas totalement dissoute, il reviendra car comme je viens de te le dire, il lui suffit d'une simple potion pour retrouver toutes ces capacités.

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je nous rassemble, je ne saurais faire venir mes compagnes ici.

- Je sais. C'est pour cela qu'il faut trouver l'équivalent dans ce monde. On en a déjà deux. Il n'en reste plus que trois.

- Deux?

- Oui, toi et le démon répondit l'Esprit. Et je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord de nous aider. Après tout, nous avons un pacte avec une close, d'entraide mutuelle. Il ne reste plus que trois personnes capables de déployer une énergie magique équivalente aux votre. Une idée?

- Plusieurs même. Je dirais que Harry, ayant été entraîné toute sa vie à combattre le mage noir, doit avoir assez de potentiel. Drago n'est pas mal non plus au niveau potentiel. Il reste une personne, je ne sais pas…plusieurs noms me viennent à l'esprit mais…Bingo, j'ai trouvé….Je lui avais promis qu'un jour, je ferais découvrir au monde entier son potentiel, et bien, Anna, ce moment est arrivé!!

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, Harry, c'est plus qu'une certitude. Drago a un potentiel énorme quand il le veut et Anna, j'ai passé une année avec elle, donc je sais de quoi elle est capable. En plus, elle a de fameux ascendants, étant une fée de mère et une dryade de père, elle pourra largement la donner de la puissance!!

- Oui, oui, je crois bien.

- Ne pourrait-on pas retourner à Poudlard. J'aimerais savoir si tout le monde va bien.

Bien sûr, j'avais dit que ce chapitre-ci serait un peu plus basé sur Harry mais bon, il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis

Bisous et à bientôt.

Alpo


End file.
